


Unrequited-Leonardo

by xMorsmordr3



Series: Unrequited [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMorsmordr3/pseuds/xMorsmordr3
Summary: Part 3 of the Unrequited series.





	Unrequited-Leonardo

You listened without listening, your head resting in your palm as you stole longing glimpses at him. Leo. The fearless leader, the blue wearing warrior terrapin had snatched your heart out of your chest and speared it with one of his katanas. He didn’t know that though. No one did. You sat enraptured in his appearance as April gushed over her date with Casey.   
“Are you even listening??” Her fingers came from your peripheral snapping loudly at you to get your attention.   
“What!? Oh...oh yea I’m listening!!” You gave her a guilty smile as you righted yourself. She smirked and shook her head.   
“You know you should just go talk to him. Let it be known you want to jump on those bones.” Every ounce of color drained from your face. Slowly you craned your neck over to glare at her.   
“How. Did. You. Know?” She snorted her eyes twinkling with mirth.   
“All you do is stare at him.” She teased, stealing her own glance at him. You cringed, your cheeks heating up.   
“Is...am I seriously that obvious??” She nodded sympathetically the trace of a smile still on her lips. You groaned, slamming your head onto your hands.   
“Girl calm down! Just go talk to him.”  
“I can’t.” Your reply was muffled by the crook of your arm. You reluctantly rose your head up to look at her. “Every time I try to talk to him, he just stares at me like I’m crazy.”  
“He’s just really really serious. It’ll take some time before he warms up to you.”   
“It’s been 2 years April.” You quipped rolling your eyes. “I just think he doesn’t like me.”

///  
Leo sat alone in the meditation room, his eyes closed tight as he tried to sink deeper into his trance. Today had been particularly trying for him and he just wanted peace, but every time he closed his eyes visions of you clouded his mind. He was annoyed by it, he hated the distraction. He tried as best as he could to push you away, but you were always there. Always in the back of his brain, a constant reminder of what he knew he could never have. Whenever you were around he found it hard to breathe, the smell of your perfume magnified by his want to press his face into your hair and inhale all of you. Every smile making the vice grip you held on his heart tighter and tighter. He thought if he treated you with indifference you would get the hint and leave him alone, but you were ever so persistent, bringing him homemade cookies, striking up mundane conversations no matter how one sided...he didn’t understand. Oftentimes he suspected it was pity. Immediately he face twisted into a scowl. He pushed off the ground roughly, his attempt at mediation forgotten. Pity. A ferocious fire ignited inside his veins at the word. It was probably the one word he hated most of all. Pity was the one feeling he never wanted to receive from you. He stalked out of the room and down the hall, his footsteps landing harder than normal. And then there you were again, almost as if you had floated down from the heavens, an angel nervously blocking his path. He misread the look on your face as commiseration and the scowl on his face deepened. He was the leader and he didn’t accept anyone feeling sorry for him. He pushed past you ignoring the small “Hi Leo!” You had called out. You bumped into the wall confused at first and then an uncontrollable stream of tears burst forth. That had been the final straw, you had done absolutely nothing to deserve this treatment and you were fed up. Angrily you swiped away your tears and marched determinedly after him. You didn’t even bother to knock at his door, instead you kicked it open, the force surprising you for a moment.   
“What the hell is your problem Leo!!” You screeched. He stood stunned in the middle of his room staring agog at the little ball of fire that had just erupted in his space. “What the fuck did I do to make you act like such a little bitch to me!! All I ever do is try to be nice-“  
“I never asked you to be nice to me!” He growled, finally coming to his senses. He felt a twinge if guilt when he looked at your tear streaked face but he would never allow you to feel sorry for him.   
“I know you didn’t ask! I wanted to be nice to you. I wanted to be able to be friends with you but you keep rejecting me!!”   
“Because I don’t want your pity friendship! I see the way you look at me! The sadness for what I am in your eyes. Save that shit for someone else I don’t want it.” It was your turn to be stunned. You blinked away your bewilderment and took a deep breath. You wanted your next words to be calm and rational.   
“I’ve never felt sorry for you. I’ve never once held an ounce of pity for you either. “ You took a tentative step further into the room your watery eyes fixed on his hard cold glare. “I stare at you all the time because I think you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. The sadness you see is because you don’t want anything to do with me. I’m sorry I made you feel like that and I’ll never bother you again.” You held your hands up as a signal of peace and turned to leave. The weight that your feelings had on your heart had lifted, but knowing that Leo had that much contempt for you threw a new mass on the organ. You needed to leave, needed to gulp down copious amounts of fresh air before you threw up everything that was taking up residence in your stomach. The tears continued to flow freely as you made it to the surface of the alley, but now that you were alone the sobs came. They wracked your shoulders and caused your lungs to seize from the force of them. You slid pathetically down the wall and wrapped your arms around your knees trying to steady yourself. You bawled shamelessly on the wet ground for what seemed like hours. The sobs were so violent you didn’t notice the pair of strong arms scoop you up to cradle you from the cold. A warm finger gently wiping away your tears and a murmured mantra of I’m sorry’s finally broke you from your tears.   
You looked up bleary eyed at the warrior turtle, his face saturated with sorrow. You sniffled, used the back of your sleeve to dry your face and gingerly pushed away from him.   
“I’m fine.” You choked out, your voice unsteady with held back wails. “You don’t have to-“  
“I’m so sorry Y/N. I’m not used to being around human females and I thought you...I never thought you could feel the same way I do. So I guess I made myself believe you were disgusted by me.” It wasn’t easy for him to admit this, it made him feel weak and vulnerable, something he worked hard at never feeling.   
“What did you say?” The question was barely audible in your surprise. You weren’t sure if you had heard him right.   
“I...I love you.” The words came out in a pained whimper, like he had said the words he had dreamed about saying for years. “I love you so much it hurts. You are the only thing I’m scared of because you make me feel so...so out of control. I have an handle on everything else. I can plan for damn near anything, but you. I could never have planned on this. On loving someone so different from me. So I tried to ignore you, thinking that you would leave and I would be in control again. But you didn’t and I couldn’t stop thinking about you and wanting you. It made me so angry to think that you were only around because you thought I was something to be pitied. I’m probably not even making sense right now because I lose brain function whenever I’m around you.” He gave you a small smile, a token of his regret at how this had played out.   
You shyly returned it, the emotional toll of the day was immense but you were elated to know that he felt the same way you did albeit just a little miffed that he took so long to voice it.   
“So where do we go from here?” You asked, your eyes briefly downcast as they watched you shuffle your feet. You bit your lip nervously as you looked back up at him. His formidable fingers reached out to cup your cheek, his thumb grazing ever so softly against your lips. You closed your eyes and pressed your face into his palm, your hands coming up to wrap over his forearm. He bent down to leave the faintest of kisses on your lips before pulling away.   
“Now...we can go make up for the two years we lost.”


End file.
